harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Attack at Godric's Hollow (1981)
James in Deathly Hallows: Part 2 I doubt anyone really cares, but have any of you guys noticed how James dies, like, on the second floor, on the stairs in Deathly Hallows: Part 2, not out on the threshold like the book? Not that it's important, but here's my theory: I think Lily and James were doing something with Harry upstairs, and they hear someone coming into the house, so James goes out to see as Voldemort's coming up the stairs, but gets ambushed right as he steps down the first stair. Though putting together clips from Philosopher's Stone ''and ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2, I think the attack went, Voldemort breaks down the door to Harry's bedroom, as Lily screams and shields Harry, leaning over the crib. And then after she drops him into the cot, she kneels down and tells him how she and James love him, and to be safe and strong, and then Voldemort kills her. Since this is how it goes, it makes me wonder why Voldemort took the time to let Lily talk about all of this love ''to Harry, and waiting patiently and silently by the door.... AlastorMoody 21:22, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :The full account of the attack on chapter 17 of ''Deathly Hallows goes like this: #James is playing with Harry in the sitting room (ground floor) as Voldemort approaches the house. #Lily enters the sitting room and takes Harry to his nursery, as Voldemort pushes the front gate open. James throws his wand to the sofa and yawns. #Voldemort bursts the front door open. James sprints into the hall and yells Lily (who seems to already be upstairs) to run away with Harry - Lily also doesn't have her wand with her. #Voldemort kills James in the hall, and starts climbing the stairs as Lily, screaming, barricades Harry and herself in the upstairs nursery with a chair and a few boxes. #Voldemort casts aside the boxes and chair with his wand, and forces the door open. When he enters the nursery, Lily is still holding Harry in her arms. #Lily drops Harry in his crib and throws her arms wide, as though to shield the baby from Voldemort. Voldemort orders Lily to step aside, but she tells him to kill her instead of Harry. Voldemort kills Lily. #Harry had not cried yet. He was standing in his crib, clutching the safety bars, looking at Voldemort with "a kind of bright interest". Voldemort points his wand at Harry, and the baby starts to cry. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse to Harry's face. #The curse rebounds, ruining the house, and leaving Harry trapped and screaming. What's left of Voldemort's soul escapes. Actually, I have always interpreted that moment in which Lily talks to baby Harry in the film as taking place moments after Voldemort killed James, but before reaching Harry's nursery. But I hesitate to consider that canon (despite it was a truly heart-wrenching and beautifully shot scene). In the book, as I have summarised above, Lily is anything but calm and collected as in the film; she spend those instants screaming and futilely trying to save Harry and herself, not speaking to her baby. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) To me that scene where Lily talks to baby Harry felt like that was how she 'cast' the protection for Harry. I think they just wanted to show that clearly in the films, that it was because of Lily's love and sacrifice that Harry survived. -- PerryPeverell 08:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Article name I think this could possibly renamed, either to "Harry Potter Day" (absolutely ludicrous, definitely not my favourite, but the event was called such by Minerva McGonagall in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) or "Harry Potter's Survival of the Killing Curse" (also not my favourite, but called such in numerous places, most notably on Pottermore, and which takes into account just how big a deal it was for Harry to have survived given that nobody else has done so. Neither title gives any indication of the grief and tragedy that struck the family that night, or of the loss of James and Lily Potter, but we're supposed to be encyclopaedic and these both are canon names (even if the second one is a bit long). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:35, March 15, 2014 (UTC)